


George Dandridge; Dorm RA

by nosecoffee



Series: The Asshole Who Lives in My Room (And is Not My Roommate) [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempted Exorcisms, M/M, Modern AU, Reincanation AU, ghost au, that get interrupted cause gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No smoking in my dormitory, Alex."</p><p>George is no fun and John has some wild ideas for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George Dandridge; Dorm RA

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH IM NOT DEAD! Hope you like this update. Next part will be Burr-Centric so you can all look forward to that. Enjoy!

The walk back from the café was a long one and Alex shivered beneath his hoodie as he entered the dorm building.

"Hey, Alex." George Dandridge, his dorms RA, greeted him as he walked in. George was pretty laid back, and only a few years older than him, with a steady girlfriend, Martha Custis. "Saw you rush out earlier, you alright now?"

"Yeah. Just some stuff going on that should be over now."

George nodded, seemingly happy with the answer. "I saw your roommate and a girl rush out to the library about and hour ago and come back with a bunch of heavy-looking books." 

Alex bit his lip. "Oh good. My study circles probably ready for me then."

George stopped him with a hand on his arm. "What kind of study circle happens at one in the morning?"

Alex looked him dead in the eye. "One where we smoke bongs and snort cocaine, sourced from convenient dealers we know."

George raised an eyebrow and released him. "No smoking in my dormitory, Alex."

Alex saluted him, taking the steps two at a time. "Yes, sir."

He knocked on his door, hoping to god that Lizzie and John weren't fighting in there.

"John?"

John opened the door and grinned at Alex. "Hey man. You've been out for ages, I was wondering when you'd get back."

Alex peeked past John's shoulder. "...What are you doing?"

Jefferson stood, leaning on his cane with a bored expression, in the middle of a pentagram.

John looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Figured I'd purge the world of this foul man."

Alex pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. "You're talking weird, everything okay?"

John nodded and walked into the room, leaving Alex to follow him in.  
Jefferson pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek when he saw Alex.

"Come to free me from this pentagram, Mr Faucette?"

Alex huffed confusedly. "Are you trying to exorcise him, John?"

"Well yeah," John said, flipping through a book. "He revealed himself to us, and also he's a dick. You hated him too, so I don't see why you're against it."

Alex shot him a look. "What the hell do you mean 'you hated him'?"

John looked up, grey eyes alight with something Alex had never seen before.

"John?"

He bit his lip, looking back down. Jefferson sighed. "I gave him back his memories."

Alex gaped at him. "You what?"

"Do you really want me to repeat it?"

"No." Alex turned to John. "Where's Lizzie?"

"You mean Eliza? Your wife?" John asked, sounding bitter and refusing to meet Alex's eyes.

"She's not my wife." Alex snapped.  
John finally looked up. Yes, he could see the difference, the new knowledge in his eyes.

"Yeah, and we never got it on." John snorted.

Alex gaped at him. And then shook his head. "Where is she?"

"She left to go to her dorm a little after you left. Jefferson gave me back my memories and after we finished bonding, and went and got books for performing exorcisms, she went home."

John still wasn't give him is full attention so Alex stormed over and took the book out of John's hand.

"We're not exorcising Jefferson."

"Why the hell not?" John got up, giving Alex a questioning look.

"Because," Alex protested, when John went to take the book back. He snapped it closed on John's fingers, making him swear. "We need him."

"Do we really?" John asked him, blowing a curl out of his face and sucking on his fingers to soothe them. "He's just an annoyance."

"I am right here, you know," Jefferson said, gesturing vaguely.

"Shut up," John snapped and wiped his fingers on his shirt. "Look, Alex, listen to me."

"No you listen to me," he grasped John's cheek, looking desperately into his friends eyes, wildly trying to find the familiarity, the cautiousness. "What's your name?"

"John Laurens."

"No, you're John Ball." Alex cried, eyes flicking over John's face, taking in every birth mark, every dimple, every freckle. "Your name's is John Ball, you're John Ball, you've been John Ball since the moment I met you."

John's hard, wild look softened and Alex felt a hand on the back of his neck, and a arm snaking around his waist. Only then did he notice how close they were.

"You're wrong," John told him, sounding committed and affectionate. "You just don't know how wrong you are."

Alex could feel John's breath against his lips, and something in him, a voice screaming in his head, pushed him forward to kiss John.

And it felt natural, easy, like it was something that happened every day.

Alex placed his other hand on John's shoulder to steady himself.  
Jefferson groaned in disgust, behind them. "Another thing about modern day kids, so open in their affections."

John removed the hand on Alex's neck for a moment to flip him the bird.

Alex shuffled back a bit and felt his feet slide through the pentagram. A cold hand touched his back and Alex felt a wave of nausea overcome him, breaking away from John to gag into the back of his wrist.

John took his hand carefully. "Alexander?"

Alex couldn't open his eyes, a flood of images entering his mind, guns and blood and ink and beds. He felt himself crumple.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you like this. My tumblr is @nose-coffee, feel free to follow me or send me prompts, please leave a comment and a kudos, because they give me the energy to write on. Check out my newest fic "and i know that scariest part is letting go" for a roller coaster of emotions. Thank you again.


End file.
